Una vida entre dos épocas
by Adrian9966
Summary: Secuela de la historia, "Entre el pasado y el futuro". Elsa y Anna han decido quedarse a vivir en el siglo XXI despues de un serie de eventos. Ahora su vida gira entorno a otras situaciones, problemas y demás. Pero su historia aún no esta escrita y todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.
1. Chapter 1

**Querid** **os lectores! Hey! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien :D Primero que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a esta nueva historia. Algunos quizás me conozcan por mis fics "Elsanna" que tengo, que aún sigo escribiendo (lentamente pero sigo escribiéndolos xD)**

 **Sin embargo, otros quizás sepan que cuando entre a este mundo de Fanfiction y al fandom de Frozen en general. Empece una historia que no "pertenecía" a ninguno de los ships, ustedes saben, Elsanna, Helsa, etc. Una historia sacada de mi cabeza que llego a coincidir con la de otro usuario (que eso ya se a explicado ;) ).**

 **Una historia donde Elsa y Anna que por alguna extraña razón llegan a parar a nuestra época. No se a mi siempre me a gustado ver a personajes, sobre todo de Disney, en nuestra época, interactuando y demás cosas así. Yo se que esa historia no tiene muchos seguidores que digamos, pero fue mi primera historia :´). Una que pensé de principio a fin como terminarla y pues bueno... ya es hora de continuarla.**

 **De antemano te digo que si tu eres nuevo, te invito a que leas "Entre el pasado y el futuro" Para que sigas con la linea de la historia y así puedas disfrutar de esta :D.**

 **Ahora para todos aquellas que ya saben de lo que hablo. Les quiero decir que esta historia comienza casi dos meses despues de los sucesos ocurridos en Arendal. Así sin mas... espero que apoyen esta historia :D... Les mando un abrazo y un saludo :D Los quiero!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **—Esta historia no pertenece a ningún ship (Elsanna, Helsa, Jelsa, etc)**

 **—La personalidad de Elsa y Anna puede variar con respecto a su forma de ser original.**

 **—Personajes OC (o sea personajes originales creados por mi)**

 **—Elsa si tiene poderes.**

Capitulo 1: Un gran cambio.

Un trabajo, nueva imagen, nuevos nombres, falsas historias, algunas presiones, nuevas amistades y por qué no, un fuerte romance. Tantas y tantas cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar, buenas y no tan buenas y todo durante el transcurso de medio año. Quien diría que esas chicas que a principio de año, eran las monarcas de un antiguo reino y ahora pertenecían al siglo XXI bajo los nombres de Elsa Arendelle y Anna Arendelle, en si sus nombres originales, solo.

Crear unas nuevas identidades era mucho más fácil de lo que parecía. Había que hacer algunas llamadas por aquí, firmar algunas cosas por acá y en menos de lo cantaba un gallo, Elsa y Anna por fin se habían convertido en miembros de la sociedad actual. Era impresionante todo eso, teniendo en cuenta de que todo los movimientos lo empezaron a hacer justo después de volver de Arendal. Algunos otros asuntos, como el problema del departamento donde las chicas vivían, se soluciono de una manera un tanto extraña o por ejemplo también de cómo Elsa y Anna habían con conseguido sus nuevos empleos.

Por otro lado, en Arendelle, las cosas estaban llevando un rumbo algo diferente. Luego de la decisión que Anna había tomado y de la orden que había dado, el reino ahora estaba bajo las ordenes del príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, aunque no gobernaba como el rey de Arendelle. A pesar de que muchos en el pueblo estaban aún agradecidos por lo que Hans perfección lo que en verdad había sucedido. Así que Hans siendo el único miembro de la "realeza" disponible para ocupar el cargo, se le decidió otorgárselo.

En la mente de un joven repartidor de hielo, vivía aún la esperanza de que su adoraba princesa llegará a cambiar de opinión, que otra vez la volvería a ver corriendo por los pasillos del enorme castillo.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Londres 2014**

El frio invernal por fin había llegado a Londres. Las calles se comenzaban a iluminar y a decorar entorno a las fiestas navideñas. Para Elsa y Anna, está era sin duda la mejor época del año, no había otra que se le comparara. Era de esperarse que la forma en como las personas celebraban la navidad en el siglo XXI, era muy diferente a como ellas solían celebrarlas. Aunque aquella sensación de desconcierto por la que antes las hermanas pasaban, al encontrar o descubrir algo nuevo, parecía que se había esfumado. Las cosas ya eran tomadas de otra manera.

—Elsa y tú tienen planes esta noche, Jack.

—Tendremos un pequeño maratón de películas. Supongo que terminaremos la saga de Harry Potter.

— Jeje creo que nunca debí dejarla con Tobías todo un fin de semana. Ahora tiene gustos muy… como decirlo…

—¿Frikis?

—Sí creo que esa es la palabra — Ambos chicos rieron, recordando los ahora gustos de Elsa.

Luego de regresar de Arendal, Jack logro conseguirle a Anna un trabajo de mesera en "Jazz Café" debido a que había una vacante. Al principio la pelirroja no tuvo un buen arranque en su trabajo, pero solo fue cuestión de algunos días para que se convirtiera en toda una "experta" en esa área. Anna solo trabajaba medio turno, aunque en algunas ocasiones ella y Jack coincidían en su hora de salida y ambos regresaban al departamento, esto claro que le encantaba a su hermana.

—Jack necesito dos martinis, un cosmo y una cerveza para la mesa 5 — dijo Anna llegando con algo de prisa.

—Trabajando enseguida.

—Jack ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—Claro que si, Anna — respondió Jack mientras preparaba las bebidas.

—Elsa no te a… bueno no te a mencionado nada sobre Arendelle… y esas cosas — Anna se escuchaba muy cautelosa.

Jack freno por un instante sus tareas. Esa clase de temas procuraba no hablarlos frente a Elsa o frente a la hermanas en general, era como una especie de tabú. Desde que regresaron a Londres, luego de su pequeña aventura, Elsa trataba de no recordar Arendelle o el simple hecho de que ella fue en un momento una reina. Ella simplemente quería ser la persona más normal posible y lo mismo se podría decir de Anna.

—Anna… no suelo hablar de esas cosas frente a Elsa, tu sabes por… su pasado.

—Si lo entiendo… era solo una curiosidad.

La risa nerviosa de la pelirroja tenía un pequeño trasfondo. La culpa por no haberle dicho toda la verdad a su hermana seguía regente en ella y eso es algo que no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de "Jazz Café". Una rubia platinada caminaba de regreso a su casa mientras se maravillaba con las hermosas decoraciones navideñas de la ciudad. Al igual que su hermana, Elsa había logrado conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, trabajando en un biblioteca en el distrito de Chelsea. Aunque su trabajo estaba algo lejos del departamento, Elsa se podía dar un momento para conocer un poco más de la hermosa ciudad de Londres. El clima frio era su preferido, combinado con la navidad, eso simplemente era perfecto. En la mente de Elsa rondaban los recuerdos de las navidades pasadas, aquellas en las que permaneció encerrada en su habitación y alejada de Anna.

Esta tenia que ser diferente, tenia que ser especial. Seria su primera navidad juntas después de casi 13 años de ausencia. Pero también no solo pasaría la navidad con Anna, si no también con otra persona especial para ella.

La relación con Jack iba cada vez mejor conforme avanzaban las semanas. Elsa se había abierto lo suficiente con él como para llegar a tenerle la confianza que ella le tenía a Anna, tanto así era ya su confianza. Ella jamás pensó que encontraría a alguien así. Cada vez que Elsa estaba a su lado, todos sus antiguos miedos, su aparente timidez o incluso sus dudas sobre si era lo correcto en seguir viviendo en esa época, quedaban atrás.

—¿Hola? — dijo Elsa respondiendo su teléfono.

—¿Elsa? Soy Anna.

—¿Anna? No reconocí este numero. Pensé que era otra persona.

—Si bueno, es que estoy llamando desde el trabajo…

—Anna ya te eh dicho que no divagues en el trabajo. Debes de concentrarte.

—Pero que dices, si soy la mejor de este lugar — dijo Anna con cierto reproche hacia su hermana — En fin, quería decirte que me quedaré unas cuantas horas más, una de las chicas no vino a trabajar y pues tengo que suplirla.

Elsa escuchaba atentamente el resto de las indicaciones de su hermana. Mas que nada eran excusas de porque no quería quedarse más tiempo en "Jazz Café". A demás de también decirle que Jack iba hacia el departamento para la noche de películas. Luego de la conversación con su hermana, Elsa acelero el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento.

 **XXXXXXX**

—Sabes una cosa… me pregunto que pensaría la autora si te conociera.

—Quizás nunca lo sabremos.

El maratón de películas de Harry Potter que Elsa y Jack había planeado estaba casi por terminar. Luego de la sexta película, decidieron tomar un breve descanso antes de continuar con las dos ultimas películas. Todos en el departamento habían decido salir, incluyendo a Anna, a una fiesta de fin de curso de la universidad de April.

Mientras Jack preparaba algo de botana y unas bebidas para continuar con el maratón. Elsa estaba muy nerviosa. No era la primera que ella y su novio se quedaban solos en el departamento, pero esta era la primera vez que ocurría de noche. Su relación había avanzando mucho y también "el contacto" entre ellos. Los besos eran muchos más largos y con un poco más de pasión que antes. De vez en cuando, algunas caricias hacían acto de presencia. Aunque nunca se llegaba a mas. Jack era demasiado respetuoso con Elsa como para intentar algo así, aunque la rubia no era del todo un hielo. Quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo o de momento para que entre ellos empezaran a pasar algo mas.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó Jack al notar unos copos de nieve alrededor de Elsa.

—¿Qué? Ah esto… —Elsa noto rápidamente los pequeños copos y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, los hizo desaparecer —Es solo que… estoy ansiosa por saber que pasa después con...

Un beso repentino de aquel chico que tanto la hacia enloquecer, fue lo que pon fin hizo que la rubia platino dejará sus nervios atrás.

El sofá donde ambos se encontraban viendo las películas, se convirtió en cuestión de segundos, en el perfecto lugar para una guerra de besos y caricias al por mayor. Como si fuera hielo derritiéndose por el sol, Elsa podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón con toda claridad. Jack sabía perfectamente que era lo más le fascinaba a la reina, a su reina. Pronto aquellos los labios del joven ingles, pasaron a cambiar de posición. Los dedos de Elsa se enterraban con fuerza en el sofá al sentir aquellos labios sobre posarse sobre delgado y fino cuello. La respiración de ambos se empezó a agitar, ambos estaban perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, esa era el recorrido que Jack seguía con delicadeza. Elsa se estaba dejando llevar por aquel coctel de sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo. No le importo que de su boca empezaran a salir unos leves gemidos, que poco a poco fueron intensificándose, conforme su novio bajaba más y más. La reina sintió la necesidad de "devolver" el favor. Pronto la chaqueta que Jack llevaba consigo voló por la sala. Elsa estaba pisando terrenos desconocidos para ella. El joven ingles tuvo que frenarse un poco y observar como esa chica con poderes de hielo, desabotonaba su camisa. Las mejillas de la rubia estaban más rojas que nunca y su respiración era tan agitada que incluso tenía ciertos problemas para respirar. Por fin el ultimo botón era desabrochado y con esto, Elsa podía notar, por primera vez, el torso bien trabajado de su novio, ella sabía que él hacía ejercicio pero nunca imagino algo así.

—Jack… puedo pedirte algo — dijo Elsa casi murmurando.

—Claro…

—Puedes… ¿besar un poco más abajo de mi cuello?

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando Jack ya había empezado con su nueva tarea. Elsa cerros su ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento que el joven ingles estaba llevando, era claro que él tenía el control. Y así como había sucedió unos minutos antes. Diminutos copos de nieves empezaron a invadir la sala. Estos caían lentamente sobre el cuerpo de ambos.

El pecho de Elsa subía y bajaba con cierta rapidez. Ella podía sentir el cálido aliento de aquel chico que la había logrado conquistar, ese que había descongelado su corazón de una vez por todas. Y tal y como Elsa había desabotonado su camisa, Jack estaba haciendo lo mismo, aunque mucho más lento. Elsa se estaba convierto en una olla de presión, una que estaba apunto de estallar.

—Te digo que yo no tuve la culpa de nada, fue ella la que insistió en ir — se escuchó una voz femenina.

—Bueno pudo ser peor — respondió otra vez, pero masculina.

Aquellas voces hicieron que la pareja reaccionaran de inmediato. Y en unos cuantos parpadeos, ambos había regresado a una postura más normal y tratando de lucir de igual manera. Anna, Sara y Tobías estaban de regreso, habían regresado antes de lo previsto.

—Seguramente pudo haber… — Anna fue la ultima en entrar al departamento. Percatándose de la situación que estaba frente a ella — ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

—¡Anna!... Regresaron antes de lo esperado… — Jamás en su vida, Elsa había sentido tanto vergüenza y menos frente a su hermana.

—Creo que interrumpimos… algo — dijo Sara al notar como lucía Jack y Elsa.

La mirada de Anna hacía su hermana no era la más amigable. Elsa seguía con las mejillas rojas, aunque ahora era más por la vergüenza y la pena que por otra cosa. Esta se intensifico más al notar los gestos que Sara le hacia. Ella logro descifrar rápidamente lo que la chica trataba de decirle _"Tu blusa"_ Fue todo lo que Elsa tuvo que saber.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana tengo clases — dijo Tobías haciéndose el desentendido.

—Lo mismo digo, buenas noches a todos.

Anna seguía de frente a la pareja. Jack solo hizo un pequeño gesto para despedirse del resto, él tampoco podía ver a los ojos a la pelirroja. Anna resoplo un par de veces, rodó los ojos y con un gesto que ambos pudieron entender, se despidió indicando que ella también se iría a dormir. No sin antes dejarle un mensaje a su hermana _"Tu y yo tenemos que hablar"_

—Creo que me tengo que ir… tengo turno en la mañana.

—Ah… sí por supuesto. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Camisa abotonada, chaqueta puesta y Jack estaba tal y como había llegado. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Elsa, que aun lucia "huellas" de la batalla que se libro en el sofá. Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacía la salida del edificio, ambos no pudieron aguantarse las risas nerviosas. Vaya que si había metido la pata.

 **XXXXXXX**

El ambiente en la habitación de las hermanas era un poco tenso. Elsa estaba quitándose su maquillaje mientras Anna ya hacía en parte arriba de la litera, ya con su pijama puesta, mirando su celular. Los nervios de la rubia aún no desaparecían, en cualquier momento Anna empezaría con el incomodo interrogatorio.

—Elsa…

—¡No paso nada! ¡Lo juro!

—¿Espera, qué? Elsa no pienso preguntarte por lo que paso.

Elsa no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. Ella estaba segura que Anna no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para preguntar sobre lo que había pasado, además, su cara cuando los vio a ella y a Jack en la sala, no parecía nada amigable.

—Tengo que admitir que si me puso un poco enojada y creo que celosa. Después de todo eres mi hermana.

—Ah si… entiendo. Pero descuida Anna, créeme que no pasa nada de lo que tú crees.

—No te juzgaré Elsa. Ahora vivimos en el siglo XXI y hasta donde yo se, es normal que las parejas hagan ese tipo de cosas cuando…

—¡Anna! También recuerda que soy una reina y…

—Querrás decir, que eras una reina.

—Eso no importa. El que ya no sea reina, no significa que no deba de dejar de actuar como tal.

Anna reía por la bajo al ver como su hermana trataba de justificar su comportamiento. Las dos tenían razón en cierta. Por un lado era dejar atrás todos esos tabús o viejas costumbres en el pasado y por otro lado, no perder ese porte de la realeza que llevaban en la sangre.

La pelirroja no quiso indagar más en el tema, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Elsa de igual forma le parecía buena idea, vaya que si había sido un día agitado.

Casi siempre antes de irse por completo a dormir. Anna leía algunas noticias y chismes a través de Twitter, red social a la que la pelirroja se había vuelto casi adicta. Elsa se dedicaba a escuchar a su hermana, ya que ella no era muy fan de las llamadas "redes sociales" pero nunca estaba de más estar enterada de lo que pasaba en el mundo.

—Mira aquí hay un dato interesante — dijo Anna mientras leía un tweet.

—¿Qué dice?

—Dice que una persona tiene al menos tres secretos que jamás llega a contar en su vida.

—¿Crees que sea verdad eso?

—Bueno… tú eres mi hermana, no me gusta tenerte secretos pero… supongo que hay cosas que nunca te eh dicho.

—Creo que digo lo mismo. Pero bueno, estoy muy cansada… buenas noches Anna.

—Sí… descansa Elsa.

Justo antes de dormir, luego de apagar su celular. Anna reflexiono un poco sobre esa ultima frase que había leído. Era cierto que entre Elsa y ella no había secreto, jamás los hubo, pero quizás si había un secreto que aún guardaba celosamente. Que tal vez si Elsa lo supiera podría cambiar su relación para siempre.

Su mirada estaba puesta sobre aquel buro frente a ella. Específicamente hacía uno de los cajos que Anna usaba. En él, ya hacía un valioso objeto. Una piedra. Una que las podía hacer regresar a su tiempo, a su verdadera casa.

" _Recuerda… lo hiciste por ella… por ella"_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Nieve de noche buena.

Si había una época que tenía mucho valor sentimental para Elsa y Anna, era la navidad. Los regalos, la comida, la nieve, sus padres, tradiciones y un sin fin de cosas más. Era una época del año muy especial para ellas. Esto claro, antes del accidente con los poderes de Elsa. Para Anna, el volver a pasar una navidad con su querida hermana, después de 13 años de no verla, era sin duda el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir. Exactamente hace un año, ambas celebraron su "primera" navidad juntas. Compartieron la cena con Kristoff, Olaf y Sven. Las cosas en ese momento parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas. Aunque tenían a sus amigos y estaban más unidas que nunca, también eran realistas. Ellos tenían a sus familias, mientras que ellas estaban solas. A pesar de que tanto Sara como April las invitaron a pasar navidad en sus respectivas casas, ellas decidieron no aceptar. Las dos prefirian el pasar su "primera" navidad del siglo XXI juntas.

Aunque Elsa tenía otro "problema" y este era Jack. Por alguna razón, él no solía celebrar la navidad, para él era como otra día más. Pero este año había decidido hacer una excepción y pasarla con ella. Sin embargo, Elsa no podía dejar a Anna sola en esa fecha y aunque su hermana le decía que podía invitarlo a la cena que ambas prepararían en el departamento, la rubia platino no le parecía lo más correcto o "justo" que su hermana tuviera que verla con su novio.

—Ya te he dicho que lo invites. Ahora él es como de la familia, ¿no? — dijo Anna a su hermana mientras esta daba vueltas por toda la sala.

—No es tan fácil como lo dices, Anna. Y lo sabes muy bien.

—A mi no me molestaría en lo absulotu, después todo puedo decirle a Tobías que venga y nos acopañe, recuerda que Sara y April también habían dicho que…

—Anna ni se te ocurra. Ellos ya han hecho mucho por nosotras, no seria correcto que también les quitaramos este momento con sus familias.

Anna comprendía lo que su hermana trataba de decirle. Por meses ellas han sido el centro de atención. Problemas, cambios, viajes, todo eso giraba entorno a ellas y según Elsa, ya era tiempo para que sus amigos descansaran un poco de sus problemas.

—Pues yo empezaré a preparar la cena para esta noche. ¿Por qué no vas y le haces una visita a su departamento? Y hablan de eso.

Elsa se quedo pensativa por un momento. Incluso se podía notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. A pesar de que su novio ya había visitado el departamento en varias ocasiones. Elsa aún no conocía el de este.

—Elsa… ¿Acaso tú, no has…?

—¡Anna! Aunque ahora vivamos en este siglo. No creo que sea correcto que las personas anden visitantando las casas de los demás, así porque si.

—No importa como lo quieras ver. Él es tu novio y me cae muy bien — Anna se acercaba para abrazar a su hermana — Anda, yo tendré todo listo para esta noche.

La siempre actitud positiva de Anna era la mejor medicina para hacer que Elsa cambiara de opinión, casi siempre. La rubia platino solo rodó los ojos ante la petición de su hermana. Con tan buena o con tan mala suerte, Elsa nunca le había pedido su dirección, ella sabía que vivía cerca de "Soho Square".

—Anna creer que puedas hacerme un favor, antes de que empieces a concinar.

 **XXXXXXX**

Jack se encontraba mirado su computadora. Ya llevaba algunos minutos esperando una llamada por skype de su madre. A pesar de que él ya no celebraba navidad, ese no era motivo como para desearle buenos deseos. Luego de lo que había sucedido con su antingua novia, Jack se empezó a distanciar de su familia, conocidos y algunos amigos. Al principio su llegada a Londres había sido difícil, encontrar trabajo, un departamento. Pero todo eso parecía estar valiendo la pena, esta ciudad le estaba dando una segunda oportinudad, esa de ser "libre".

Las cosas para él también habían cambiado. No solo había encontrado a unas personas a las cuales él podía llamarles, amigos, si no que también, una de ellas ahora era su novia. Elsa estaba demostrando ser una gran influencia sobre él y viceversa. Jack se había convertido en la persona de más confianza para la rubia, aunque ella tenía a Anna, había ciertas cosas de las cuales ella simplemente no podía hablar con su hermana.

—Hola mamá, ¿cómo estas? — la madre de Jack por fin se había conectado.

—Jack, cariño, ¿cómo has estado?

Su madre era una mujer que lucía bastante joven. Ella se había embarazado a los 17 años por lo que apenas si llegaba a los 40. La relación entre ellos siempre fue muy cercana, hasta antes de que Jack decidiera mudarse.

—Todos están preocupados por ti, Jack. Debiste de haber venido esta vez.

—Mamá… Ya hablamos de eso.

—Lo se hijo, es solo que me da mucha tristeza el saber que estas solo en Londres.

—No estoy solo mamá. Tengo amigos y una novia, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh si esta chica, Elsa, ¿cierto? — Jack asintió levemente — Bueno al menos no estarás solo esta navidad.

—Bueno… En realidad…

Jack sabía con anterioridad que Elsa y Anna pasarían navidad juntas y que el resto de los chicos la pasaría con su familia. Él por otro lado, se quedaría en su departamento, compraría algunas cervezas y se dispondría a ver una buena película o solo perder el tiempo en el internet. Aunque tenía planes de ver a Elsa un día después de noche buena, no pensaba en regalarle algo, solo saldrían como cualquier otro día.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera pases navidad con ella, Jack — la mujer no se escuchaba para nada contenta.

—Mamá, ella tiene a su hermana como su única familia y va a pasar navidad con ella. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman —Jack resoplo a sabiendas a donde quería llegar su madre con esa charla.

—No me gusta que estes solo, ¿hay algo de malo con eso?

Cuando Jack se disponía a contarle a su madre, el timbre de su departamento sonó. El chico se alegraba bastante de que tuviera una excusa para terminar la llamada.

—Mamá alguien llama a la puerta, debo colgar — su madre no lucía muy contenta que digamos.

—Entiendo… Bueno te llamara otro día entonces… Feliz navidad Jack.

—Feliz navidad — dijo un poco a secas.

Así como inicio, así terminó la llamada. Aunque Jack estaba algo contento por ya no tener que seguir con la conversación y explicar un sin fin de cosas a su madre. Ahora la duda lo invadia, quíen era la persona que tocaba a la puerta. Era navidad así que nadie tenia una razón real como para visitarlo.

Cuando ser acercó a la puerta y miró por mirilla de esta, sintió como su sangre se congelaba. Elsa estaba del otro lado.

XXXXXXX

Aunque Anna se había comprometido a hacer la cena para esta noche. Era claro decir que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades. Los tutoriales que había estado viendo por youtube no le ayudaban mucho que digamos. Lo hacían ver tan fácil, pero para Anna eso era la lo más difícil del mundo. Si todo salía como estaba planeado, la cena sería para más de dos personas.

—¡Me rindo! Esto es imposible — exclamo Anna.

—Te dije que era mejor comprar el pavo ya listo — dijo April que estaba del otro lado de la sala.

Elsa no lo sabía, pero todos habían decidió celebrar navidad junto a las hermanas. Les habían sucedido tantas cosas este año a causa de ellas, que era imposibles dejarlas solas en una fecha tan importante.

—Le prometí a Elsa que tendría todo listo para cuando ella y Jack regresaran.

—Pues vas muy bien, pelirroja —dijo April con mucho sacarmo.

—Gracias, April. Tú también haz servido de mucha ayuda — contestó Anna de la misma manera — A quien quiero engañar… Soy un fracaso cocinando.

—No te desanimes. Resolveremos esto en un dos por tres.

April se alejó de la cocina para hacer una llamada. Anna casi rezaba por Tobías y Sara hayan podido conseguir el engargo que les había pedido horas atrás.

XXXXXXX

Elsa miraba con bastante curiosidad todo el departamento, que lucía muy diferente al que ella y Anna compartían. Algunas cajas de pizza por aquí, ropa sobre el sillón de la sala, se podía notar también de que había platos sucios en la cocina. No era como si el departamento estuviera sucio, era mas bien, lucía como un departamento de soltero. La vistia de Elsa tomó desprevindo a Jack, que en menos de cinco minutos trató de arreglar el lugar lo mejor posible.

Encontrar el departamento había resultado un tarea sencilla. Elsa le había pedido a Anna que consiguiera la dirección, después de todo, ellos trabajaban en el mismo lugar. Así que la pelirroja solo tuvo que hablar con su jefe, pedir la información y listo. El departamento se encontraba en el último piso.

Miestras Elsa esperaba a Jack terminará de, según él, ponerse algo más decente. La rubia platino no resistió la curiosidad y empezó a "indagar" un poco más los aposentos de su novio. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue un enorme librero. Ademas de contener unos cuantos libros y cds de música, que Elsa reconoció ya que era la música que Jack solía recomendarle. Había varias fotos de él en compañía de su familia, lo que parecían ser viejos amigos. Pero fue una solitaría fotografía la que le llamó su atención. En ella, ya hacía una chica bastante hermosa. Su cabello era de color marron, ojos verdes, piel blanca y mostraba una leve sonrisa. Pero había algo raro en ella, lucía preocupada, como si estuviera fingiendo u ocultado algo.

—Ella es Emily… — la voz a su espalda la hizo estremecer. Jack por fin había regresado.

—¡Jack! No sabía que estabas… Entonces ella era…

—Sí… Esa foto fue la última que le tomaron antes del accidente.

—Yo… No se que decir.

Elsa no estaba muy comoda con esa situación. El ver la foto de esa chica le causaba un nudo en la garganta. Igual como ella solía evitar el tema de Arendelle y su fracaso por regresar a su época. Jack también evitaba hablar sobre la chica que llegó a cambiarlo.

—No tienes que decir nada, Elsa — el chico se acercó lentamente para tomar la foto de Emily de las manos de Elsa — Lo que ella y yo tuvimos pertenece a otra época… No tiene que interferir con lo que ahora tú y yo vivimos.

Una leve sonrisa, pero sincera, apareció en el rostro de Jack. Elsa sabía que había tocado un tema demasiado sensible, pero estaba sorprendida por como esté lo había sobrellevado bastante bien.

—Y bien… A qué debo el honor de que la reina de Arendelle, me visite en mi humilde morada — Elsa no pudo evitar reír ante el cambio drástico de su novio.

—Bueno… Es sobre la cena de esta noche

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Anna quiere que tú estés presente — Jack se notaba algo sorprendido.

—Pero… Esta es como su primera navidad juntas en este siglo. Pensé que Anna querria que solo fueran ustedes dos.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero Anna dice que ahora tú eres también parte de la familia… Y para serte sincera… Yo también lo creo.

Elsa rompió el contacto visual. Aunque al principio se oponía a la idea de que Jack las acompañara, más por el hecho de respetar la decisión que este había tomado de no ser participe en la celebración. El simple hecho de imaginarlo solo y sin ninguna compañía, hizo que recordara los años que paso en soledad en su habitación. No solo se había perdido de la navidad con su familia, si no de casi todos los cumpleaños de Anna y de sus padres, de la primera nevada del invierno o de la llegada del verano. Nadie debía de sufrir esa clase tormento.

—Se que ya no celebras este tipo de festividades pero… No quiero que estés solo y…

—Si pensamos llegar a tiempo a la cena, además de comprar algunos regalos tenemos que darnos prisa — Elsa estaba perpleja. Él había aceptando la invitación.

No era como si le molestara la decisión de su novio. Pero era un cambio muy repentino de actitud. Quizás eso era lo que estaba esperando o solo fue un simple reflejo.

—Eso suena bien pero… — Elsa seguía teniendo su dudas — Qué paso con eso de no celebrar la…

—A mi madre no le gusta que esté solo. Ademas haz venido hasta aquí para invitarme, no puedo decirle que no a mi novia.

La sonrisa sincera de Elsa lo decía todo. Anna tenía razón, Jack ahora no solo era su novio, si no también se había convertido en parte de su familia. Y no podía ser capaz de dejar sola a su familia.

 **XXXXXXX**

Una inesperada nevada empezó a caer sobre Londres. Todo lucía como cliché de película navideña. Las calles poco a poco comenzaban a llenarse de la fina nieve que caía. Muchos de los locales empezaban a cerrar o ya estaban cerrados,ya fuera por la nieve o por el simple hecho de salir temprano y que todos pudieran estar a tiempo en casa para el pavo.

Elsa y Jack caminaban tranquilamente tomados de la mano. El chico llevaba en una de sus manos una bolsa con algunos regalos, que los dos habían comprado de último minuto. Para su buena suerte, habían encontrado un pequeño establecimiento cerca del departamento de Jack, donde solo había unas cuantas personas comprando. Elsa compró un ragalo para todos; para Anna una gran caja de chocolates de distintos sabores, a Sara un collar con un dige bastate bonito, a Tobías una taza de café de Star Wars y a April un pequeño muñeco de peluche en forma de conejo.

—¿Estás segura de que tus poderes no pueden mejorar este clima? — dijo Jack mientras se detenía para calentarse las manos.

—Creo que si lo pueden hacer. Recuerda que provoqué un invierno eterno en Arendelle. Aunque nunca he entendido como funciona.

—No es que me moleste la nieve pero… Esta haciendo demasiado frio.

Elsa miró a los aldedores, tratando de encontrar alguna calle angosta o un lugar donde fuera vistos con facilidad. Para su buena suerte su rápida busqueda dio frutos. A unos pocos metros se podía divisar un callejón, ese era el perfecto lugar para hacer su pequeño experimento.

La joven pareja camino hasta llegar a ese callejón. Elsa una vez más se sercioró de que no hubieran moros en la costa. Teniendo la completa certeza de que nadie pudiera verlos, era momento para utilizar sus poderes.

—Me puedes decir, ¿qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó su novio que aun no comprendía lo que pasaba.

—Bueno tu dijiste que te molestaba el frio. No puedo generar calor pero… Creo que puedo hacer que esta nevada sea mucho más agradable.

Jack observaba como la rubia platino empezaba a mover sus manos con cierta delicadeza. De pronto, de la nada, empezaron a aparecer pequeñas bolas de nieves rodeadas de copos. Jack era muy conciente de lo que Elsa podía hacer con sus poderes podía hacer, pero aun así, no terminaba por acostumbrar de que su novia podía congelar casi cualquier cosa.

Por un instante, Elsa se le quedo mirando a aquella bola de nieve que ya hacia suspendida en el aire, gracias a sus poderes. Recordaba las miles de veces que ella y Anna se divertían en el "gran salón" del castillo o de las guerras de nieve en su habitación. Era como ver un parte de su pasado, en cierta forma.

—¿Listo? — dijo Elsa mirando a Jack con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Para qué?

—Para esto…

Elsa empezó a juntar su manos un poco más y en rápido movimiento, lanzo lo que parecía ser una chorro de nieve hacia arriba, que rápidamente se desintegró en el aire. Y tal como si se tratará de acto de magia, una nueva nevada empezó a caer en toda la zona. Pero esta era muy diferente, no se sentía tan fría, además de tener un color un tantv diferente al usual.

—Esta es una mejor nevada que la anterior — dijo Elsa sintiéndose orgullosa de su "creación".

—Ya lo creo… Esta nieve es… Magica.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del callejón para contemplar mejor la nieve que caía lentamente. A lo lejos podían escuchar a algunas comentar de que esa nieve era diferente, que se sentía diferente.

Elsa no resistio sus ganas de abrazar, a la que quizás, era la persona que más amaba en ese momento. Anna podría ser su hermana y el amor que ellas se tenían era increblantable y no tenía comparación. Pero el sentimiento que ella sentía hacía ese chico, tampoco tenía comparación. De un momentv a otro sus miradas se volvían a cruazar. Siempre era la misma sensación, la misma que ambos había experimentado desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa. No queremos que Anna se enfadé con los dos.

—Es cierto y no creo que te guste ver a mi hermana enojada.

 **XXXXXXX**

Las cosas en el departamento marchaban mejor que nunca. Tener a una amiga millonaria tiene sus ventejas. Luego de que Anna desistiera su intento de cocinar la cena, April opto por pedir comida ya preparada o al menos una que no fuera difícil de cocinar. No le fue para nada fácil mandar a pedir lo mejor de lo mejor, esto claro, gracias a las influencias de su padre.

Sara y Tobías ya habían regresado con el regalo que Anna había comprado días atrás. Esta se había tomado la molestia de mandar a hacer un regalo especial para todos.

La mesa estaba lista, los bocadillos y el plato principal también, lo mismo que las bebidas. Lo único que faltaba, eran Jack y Elsa.

—Sabes April, no quiero decir que sea malo que todo lo quieras solucionar usando tus influencias pero… Parece que has salvado la naviadad — dijo Tobías mientras contemplaba el hermoso banquete.

—Tal vez pueda parecer algo desonesto pero solo lo hago cuando verdaderamente vale la pena.

—Oye pero tus padres, no se molestarán porque no estás con ellos. Es navidad — mencionó Anna desde la sala.

—La simple idea de saber que hay personas que me ven como su amiga y no como una billetera andando, es suficiente para convencer a mis padres.

Todos sintieron un pequeño nudo en la garganta al escuchar el comentario de la chica. Sara y Tobías habían dado casi la misma razón para no estar esta navidad con sus familia; Anna y Elsa estaban solas y ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia que tienen en estos momentos.

Mientras tanto, justo afuera del edficio, Elsa y Jack por fin había llegado. El camino de regreso se había alargado más de lo previsto. Ademas de que los dos no paraban de jugar con la nieve que caía a su alrededor. Incluso, Elsa se había dado el lujo de usar sus poderes casi sin temor a la que alguien la viera, después de todo, había nieve por todos lados, nadie sospecharía.

—Sabes tengo que darle crédito a Anna — dijo Elsa mientras subían las escaleras — Desde aquí se puede percebir un armora exquisito.

—Tienes razón. No sabia que Anna fuera tan buena cocinera.

—En realidad no lo es… Por eso estoy sorprendida — Ambos soltaron una enorme carcajada.

Antes de entrar al departamento, Elsa se detuvo por un instante. Jack se quedo mirando fijamente, tratando de adivinar que era lo que le molestaba a la reina.

—Gracias… Gracias por estar aquí.

Las palabras de Elsa no podían ser más sinceras. Después de todo lo que había pasad, sufrido, ahora ella tenía a otra persona que la amaba, tal vez no de la misma manera. Pero ese sentimiento que Elsa pensó que nunca iba a experimentar, ahora era más real que nunca. Jack la miró de la misma forma en que ella lo miraba, una mirada sincera. Se acercó lentamente a ella para depositarle un beso en la frente, no había necedida de decir nada.

—¡Feliz Navidad! — gritaron todos al momento que Elsa y Jack entraron al departamento.

—Woow — exclamó Elsa al ver reunidos a todos y también por la lujosa cena.

Anna se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, en un abrazó de lo más efusivo. Elsa estaba en un pequeño shock, no podía creer que todos estuvieran ahí. Enseguida llegarón los demás también a abrazarla y también a Jack.

—¿Qué haces todos aquí? No se supone que todos estaban con sus familias — Elsa no podía negar de que se sentía feliz por ver a sus amigos ahí.

—Majestad, usted creé en verdad que después de lo hemos pasado, la íbamos a dejar sola en navidad — dijo Tobías.

—Además, si no fuera por ti, seguramente estaríamos viviendo en otro lugar — completo Sara. Recordando que fue Elsa quien convencio a su padre de no vender el departamento.

De los ojos de Elsa se alcazaban a ver algunas lagrimas salir. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esas personas que en un principio ella desconfiaba, estaba ahí, dejando de lado a sus familias para pasar tiempo con ella y con Anna. No solo había encontrado el amor de una persona, si no también el amor de unos amigos, de esos que jamás te dejarían caer.

Luego del momento emotivo de la llegada. Todos procedieron a tomar sus lugares en la mesa. La cena, cortesía de April, lucía deliciosa. Aunque Anna se sentía algo deprimida por no haber hecho más que una ensalada y el pure de papa, sin emabargo, Elsa trató de hacerle entender que la intención era lo que más importaba. Después de un pequeño brindis hecho por la reina, donde más que nada, agredecía la atención, el apoyo y todo el cariño que todos habían mostrado hacía ella y su hermana.

Pasada un poco la media noche, después de haber entragado los regalos y también de recibir algunos. Sara, Tobías y April decidieron despedirse de las hermanas y de Jack y regreasar a sus respecticas casas, para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche con sus familias.

—Anna, ¿puedo hablar contigo? — le dijo Sara a la pelirroja antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

—Puedes dormir en mi habitación si las cosas se tornan… Bueno tu sabes.

La chica dirigio su mirada hacía Jack y Elsa que se encontraban en el balcón. La cara de Anna se torno casi del color de su cabello, al adivinar lo que su amiga trataba de decirle. Aunque no paso mucho para que una sonrisa picara apareciera en su rostro. Y terminó por guiñánarle un ojo a su amiga, en señal de que no había problema.

Por su parte, Elsa y Jack disfrutaban una vez más de la nevada que caía sobre la ciudad. La cena había sido perfecta. El chico le había regalado un hermoso collar de plata, que quizás no era el más caro del mundo, pero para Elsa eso no importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Será mejor que yo también me vaya. Esta empezando a nevar más fuerte y no quiero terminar hecho un muñeco de nieve.

—Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte un poco más — Elsa se escuchaba algo triste, no quería que esa noche terminará.

—Sue puede quedar si lo desea — la voz de Anna los hizo dar un brinco del susto.

—¡Anna! Ya te eh dicho que no espíes a las personas.

—Losiento… Jack se puede quedar aquí, Elsa. Por mi no hay problema.

—¿Quedarse? Pero eso sería… Anna este departamento no es nuestro. No podemos hacer eso sin antes consultar a Sara sobre…

—Ella habló conmigo antes de irse y dice que esta bien. Yo puedo dormir en su habitación y ustedes… Bueno…

Las mejillas de la rubia platino se tornaron rojas casi al instante. Y antes de que pudiera reclamarle a su hermana por insinuar, Anna ya se dado a la fuga, dejando la reina perpleja y con la palabra en la boca. Elsa no podía mirar a los ojos a su novio. Aunque la idea de que él se qudara en el departamento le parecía una falta de respeto, ya que como ella había dicho, Sara era la dueña. Pero muy en el fondo y pensándolo un poco mejor, la idea no le parecía tan mala. No podía negar que desde hacía tiempo, soñababa con pasar un noche con Jack. Solo dormir a su lado y nada más.

—Anna es un tonta por decir esas cosas — dijo Elsa en voz baja.

—Nadie me espera en casa así que… Yo no tengo problema en quedarme, claro si tu lo deseas.

—Yo… No se si…

—Puedo dormir en el sofá si a ti te…

—¡No dormiras en el sofá!... Puedes dormir en mi habitación… Si quieres.

Jack la miró con bastante ternura. Elsa podía dar una imagen de una mujer fuerte, elegante, decidda y madura, todo una reina. Pero en el fondo, seguía siendo una chica tímida, ingenua en algunos casos y también... Perdidamente enamorda.

—Hace frio… Será mejor que entremos antes de resfriarnos.

—Pensé que el frio nunca te molestaba.

—No pero… Me gustaría sentir algo de calor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Para las p** **oquitas personas que siguen está historia, por fin logré terminar de escribir el capitulo 3! Si apenas el tres T-T Pero descuiden, iré lento pero seguro hasta el final :D**

 **Por cierto, aún no muero, solo no tengo inspiración xD. Disfruten la lectura.**

Capitulo 3: Casi un año después.

Si había algo de lo que Elsa y Anna no podían quejarse, era de su buena suerte. No solo habían terminado por adaptarse por completo a su nuevo hogar, si no también habían conseguido un trabajo estable. Los problemas de papeles legales resultaron ser más un poco más sencillos de lo que parecían. Las cosas estaba marchando viento en popa. Aquellos miedos o preocupaciones de no entender muchos temas o de no saber como manejar algunas situaciones del siglo XXI, ya eran cosas del pasado.

Ya casi se cumplía un año desde aquel incidente en el castillo y las hermanas habían experimentado momento únicos e irrepetibles. Con casi un año viviendo en Londres, Elsa y Anna habían vivido más cosas que en comparación con todos los años en Arendelle o al menos de una forma muy diferente. La fiesta de año nuevo, San Valentín, los cumpleaños de sus amigos, viajes de improviso. Sin duda, todo eso era mejor que cualquier vida dentro de un palacio, no tenía punto de comparación.

Durante algunas noches, Elsa se preguntaba si todo esto que les había pasado era una simple casualidad o era cosa del destino. Quizás ella no estaba destinada desde un principio en ser reina o ella misma se había opuesto a eso tomando la decisión de quedarse. Ahora sus prioridades eran diferentes, ya no había tratados que firmar, problemas de los aldeanos, reuniones aburridas, todo eso formaba ya parte de otra época.

Pero mientras en Londres, Anna y Elsa disfrutaban de su nuevo estilo de vida, en Arendelle, las cosas estaban más tensas que nunca. Sin la presencia de la reina o de la princesa, el reino se veía envuelto en una crisis de recursos, todo esto provocado por la falta de tratados comerciales con reinos vecinos. Aquellos rumores que circulaban entorno a las monarcas de Arendelle, pasaron de ser un secreto a voces, a una cruda realidad. Aunque el príncipe Hans, con ayudaba de algunos de los consejeros de la reina, trataban de mantener el reino a flote, sin la presencia de un real heredero al trono, era cuestión de tiempo para que en Arendelle se empezara a pensar en tomar medidas desesperadas.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Londres 2015**

Se había vuelto costumbre que durante las mañanas, Elsa y Tobías se dedicaran a preparar el desayuno para todos, incluso los días en los que nadie tenía nada que hacer. La reina se había puesto la tarea de aprender a cocinar y su amigo resulto ser un excelente maestro, al menos para preparar un desayuno típico ingles.

—¿Quieres un poco de café, Elsa?— preguntó Tobías a la reina.

—Sí, muchas gracias Toby— Elsa asintió, mientras el chico le servía un poco de café en su taza.

—¿Qué planes tienes para este día? Supongo que saldrás con Jack.

—Aunque me encanta pasar tiempo con él, decidí en darle el fin de semana libre de mi— la risa de su compañero de piso no se hizo esperar.

—¿Libre de ti? Vaya que si haz cambiado, Elsa.

—¿Qué quieres con eso?

—Bueno es obvio, ¿no?. Hace casi un año que Sara y yo te encontramos a ti y a Anna en ese parque de madrugada. Ambas actuaban muy diferente a como actúan ahora— Elsa no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario—. Lo que quiero decir, es que de esa "Elsa" a esta nueva "Elsa" hay una gran diferencia.

Elsa soltó un pequeña risa por la forma en que Tobías la había descrito, pero vaya que si tenía mucha razón. Tal vez Anna haya sido la que más rápido se adapto a esta nueva vida, pero sin duda los cambios más marcados era ella.

—Entiendo tu punto. Supongo que ya no soy la misma de antes.

—¿Quién no es la misma de antes?— dijo Sara, que por fin se había levantado.

—Buenos días "bella durmiente". Estamos hablando de lo mucho que Elsa a cambiando desde el día en que la encontramos hasta ahora.

—Oh es sobre eso. Creo que todos hemos cambiado, vivir con una reina y una princesa del siglo XIX vaya que si te cambia la vida.

A pesar de las risas de Elsa y de Tobías, Sara no estaba del todo feliz. Dentro de ella aún seguía presente el recuerdo de la noche de Halloween en Arendal del año pasado. Aunque ella le había jurado a Anna que de su boca no saldría ni una palabra de lo que había pasado, el remordimiento y la culpa de no decirle a Elsa la verdad, se hacía cada vez más grande, después de todo, ella les había prometido que las ayudaría a regresar a casa.

—¿Sara, estás bien?— preguntó Elsa al notar distante a la pelinegra.

—Sí… Estoy bien, es solo que me levanté del lado izquierdo de la cama.

Los minutos transcurrieron y Anna por fin se terminó de unir al grupo. El desayuno transcurrió, como ya era costumbre, entre charlas sobre escuela, trabajo, algunos planes para salir de viaje a alguna ciudad cercana y demás.

Al poco tiempo, Elsa mencionó que tendría que salir a comprar algunas cosas, mientras que Tobías dijo se daría una ducha, por lo que Anna y Sara aceptaron en limpiar la mesar y lavar los platos. Durante el momento en que Elsa se encontraba en su habitación terminándose de alistar y Tobías aún seguía bañándose, Sara aprovecho el momento…

—Anna…— dijo Sara en voz en baja—. ¿Haz pensado en lo que te dije?

—Sara, ya te lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo quitarle esta felicidad a Elsa.

Esta no era la primera vez en la que Sara trataba de convencer a Anna de que ambas le dijeran la verdad a Elsa de una vez por todas. Pero la pelirroja siempre interponía la razón de que gracias a este secreto, ahora su hermana era más que nunca, incluso más que cuando era reina. Y Sara siempre contraatacaba con el argumento de que Elsa tenía derecho a saber la verdad de lo que en realidad paso en Arendal, desde su punto de vista, su hermana estaba viviendo en una mentira.

—No entiendes, Anna. La conciencia me esta matando, no puedo mirar a Elsa sin querer decirle que…

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo— dijo Anna subiendo un poco su tono de voz—. Así como ella mantuvo en secreto sus poderes para protegerme, de esa misma forma lo haré yo.

Estaba claro que el amor que Anna le tenía a su hermana, valía más que cualquier otra cosa. Elsa había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida, y aunque después del "Invierno Eterno" ambas habían recuperado su amistad como hermanas, Anna parecía tener un mejor futuro. Ella tenía el amor de Kristoff, había logrado hacer varias amistades en el pueblo y no tenía que cargar con tantas responsabilidades. Mientras que Elsa, tenía que conformarse con un pequeño grupo de personas que la querían y no mas, tener que buscar un buen partido para que así Arendelle tuviera una rey digno. Todo esto, hacía que Anna pensará que esta era quizás la única oportunidad real que Elsa tenía para ser una persona normal, para ser una persona feliz.

 **XXXXXXX**

Arendelle 1841

La imagen preocupada y algo desconcertada de un joven príncipe, reflejaba lo que era la situación actual de Arendelle. Sus ciudadanos estaban tristes, desconsolados y en cierta medida, resignados. Su tan querida y amada reina había desaparecido sin dejar pista alguna, y ahora, eran "gobernados" por el un príncipe de un reino vecino.

Durante los primeros meses, luego de lo ocurrido en Arendal, Hans empezó a tomar las riendas del reino y las cosas marcharon por buen camino, al menos hasta que la situación de la ausencia de la reina de Arendelle empezó a esparcirse más y más por los demás reinos. Para evitar un caos, o algo peor, Hans tuvo que contarle todo lo sucedido a su padre. Esto más que nada era para que por medio de un tratado, las Islas del Sur tomaran el "control" de Arendelle y así evitar que otros reinos los invadieran. Pero esta clase de cosas no era tarea fácil, algunos aldeanos no estaban del todo contentos de formar parte de las Islas del Sur.

—Adelante— respondió Hans al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de la que ahora era su oficina.

—Príncipe Hans, aquí están los informes que solicito.

—Gracias Kai, déjalos sobre el escritorio.

—Lo notó algo preocupado, ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó el mayordomo.

—Todo este asunto de Weselton me tiene preocupado. No es normal que se comporten así.

A pesar del que reino de Weselton estaba arrepentido por todas las acciones cometidas por su duque contra la corona de Arendelle, había algunos miembros de la corte que no estaban del todo convencidos de que en verdad todo eso haya y incluso se pensaba que todo eso, era solo un plan bien elaborado para desprestigiarlos y sacar provecho de la situación.

Días atrás, Hans había recibido varias cartas del reino de Weselton solicitando una reunión con los nuevos dirigentes de Arendelle, sin embargo, aquí había gato encerrado.

—No podemos estar fingiendo más…

—¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó Kai algo desconcertado por la actitud del pelirrojo.

—No hay que engañarnos, yo no puedo llevar el control de Arendelle, jamás fui educado para llevar un reino.

Kai miró fijamente al príncipe, quizás esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaba admitir que no tenía madera para ser rey.

—Necesitamos que Elsa y Anna regresen.

—Pero según las palabras del joven Kristoff, fue la princesa Anna la que dijo que ni ella ni la reina regresarían y que tratáramos de ocultar toda información de ellas…

—¡Se muy bien que fue lo que dijo!— exclamó Hans—. ¿Dónde está, Kristoff? Necesito hablar con él.

De la misma forma que Hans no la estaba pasando nada bien al frente del reino, Kristoff estaba en la misma o quizás, en una peor situación. No pasaba ni un solo día en el que no se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido en Arendal, extrañaba a Anna más que ninguna otra cosa. Solo la rutina de su trabajo podía hacer que olvidara a su tan amada princesa, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes. Él estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando con la administración del reino, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer o al menos eso creía.

Pero Kristoff sabía perfectamente que no todo estaba perdido, que aún existía la esperanza de que Anna recapacitara y pudiera convencer a Elsa de volver, pero ya había pasado casi un año, había que resignarse.

—Llevo más de una hora buscando, ¿dónde estabas?— la voz de Hans sorprendió al rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No se supone que deberías de estar gobernando Arendelle.

—En realidad, necesito tu ayuda para eso…

—Ya se los he dicho una y mil veces, mi trabajo es proporcionar hielo a Arendelle y ya. No tengo porque meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden.

—Kristoff…

El maestro repartidor se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a Hans decir su nombre, eso era tan raro como ver una estrella fugaz en el cielo. De alguna manera, Kristoff decidió ponerle más atención a lo que el príncipe tenía que decirle.

—Voy a ser directo, Arendelle esta en peligro de ser invadido— dijo Hans con un tono serio.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Es muy probable que así sea. Esta estúpida farsa de yo pretendiendo ser el gobernante de este reino tiene que terminar.

—Pero haz hecho un buen trabajo, la mayoría de la gente te…

—¡No tiene que sentir lastima por mi! Seamos realistas, no tengo madera para ser rey. Arendelle no se ha ido a la ruina gracias a los consejos que Kai me a dado y a la gran ayuda de mi padre, pero eso no es gobernar un reino y además… La verdadera monarca, es Elsa.

Kristoff tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía exactamente que decirle a Hans, si apoyarlo para que continuara gobernado o reafirmar lo que estaba diciendo. El joven repartidor no podía poner en duda las capacidades del príncipe para gobernar, él no era la mejor persona para hacerlo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, tenía algo de sentido que Hans se sintiera así. Él jamás había sido entrenado al 100% para manejar un reino, como si lo había sido Elsa, era claro que al poco tiempo la desesperación se empezara a apoderar de él. Y si en verdad Arendelle estaba en peligro de invasión, la mejor persona para mejorar esto era la reina Elsa.

Era algo curioso que los dos se encontraran hablando, en el mismo lugar que cuando Kristoff le pidió ayuda al pelirrojo. Ahora parecía que los papales se intercambiaban.

—¿Cuál es plan?—preguntó Kristoff.

—Solo hay un plan y tú ya lo conoces… Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Elsa y Anna.

—Ese plan falló— Kristoff apretaba los puños—. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Ellas no quieren regresar, ellas son felices en esa época.

—Lo que yo recuerdo, es que Anna dijo que Elsa era muy feliz a lado de ese chico, que jamás la había visto tan feliz y que ella no tenía el derecho de quitarle esa felicidad. A como yo lo veo, Anna si tenía intenciones de volver.

—Eso no importa, Anna no vendrá si Elsa no viene con ella.

—Por eso tenemos que volver a contactarlas y pedirle a Anna que convenza a Elsa de regresa.

La idea no sonaba nada mal, es decir, Anna era una fuerte influenza sobre su hermana y fácilmente podría convencerla de volver. Además de que si le hacían mención de la invasión, seguramente eso preocuparía a Elsa y la haría cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

 **XXXXXXX**

Londres 2015

Cerca del departamento, en esa singular cafetería de la cual Elsa y Anna ya eran clientes frecuentes, la pelirroja degustaba de una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate en compañía de Sara. Su relación se ya era muy cercana, se podría decir que ambas eran las mejores amigas, aunque claro, la confianza de Anna le tenía a su hermana no se podía comparar con nada, pero estaba claro que había ocasiones en que las dos disfrutaban de su propio espacio.

Aunque había ocasiones en las que su relación se veía puesta a prueba. Ya en algunas ocasiones, Sara había intentado revelarle a Elsa lo que en verdad había ocurrido en el viaje a Arendal, no directamente, pero revelando pequeñas cosas o haciendo preguntas capciosas que hicieran dudar a la reina. En todas esas ocasiones, Anna siempre llegaba para cambiar el tema o simplemente para lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos a Sara para hacer que lo pensara mejor.

—¿Por qué se lo sigues ocultando, Anna?

—Sara no quiero hablar de eso. No estoy de humor para discutir.

—Anna dentro de unos días ustedes cumplirán un año viviendo aquí en Londres. No se tú pero a mi la culpa me está matando.

—¿Tú crees que a mi no?— Anna no solía mostrar esa actitud fría—. No puedo evitar pensar que en este mismo momento, Elsa y yo podríamos de estar en el palacio junto a Olaf y a Kristoff. Créeme a mi también me está matando, pero mi amor por Elsa y el simple hecho de verla feliz puede más que todo eso.

Sara no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que intentó decirle la verdad a Elsa. Fue a mediados de Marzo, cuando después de planearlo por varias semanas, todos habían ido de viaje al pueblo de Taunton en el condado de Somerset. Durante la primera noche que pasaron ahí, en una de las tantas charlas que había, se tocó el tema de Arendal y sobre si aún existía una posibilidad de que Elsa y Anna pudieran regresar. Elsa mencionó en esa ocasión que había que ser realistas y que la esperanza de que algo así pasara ya era muy remota. Fue en ese momento cuando Sara lanzó la indirecta mencionando de que y si tal vez esa esperanza no fuera tan remota. Anna captó rápido la indirecta de la chica y rápidamente había cambiado el tema.

No pasaron muchos días desde eso para que Anna le reprochara a Sara por su fallido intento, diciéndole que si alguna vez Elsa tuviera que enterase de lo sucedido, sería ella la encargada de hacerlo y nadie más.

—Sara, escucha, se que lo que estás tratando de hacer es bueno y créeme yo también lo haría si estuviera metida en esa situación. Pero se trata de Elsa, la persona más valiosa en mi vida, no estoy muy segura de cómo llegue a tomar mi decisión.

—Entiendo… Pero Anna las mentiras no duran para toda la vida y lo sabes.

—Sí lose. Solo te pido que por favor, no le digas nada a Elsa ni a nadie más.

Sara asintió ante la petición de la princesa. Si bien está no era la primera vez que se lo pedía, si que era la primera que se escuchaba con una sinceridad enorme. Aunque ahora Sara se empezaba a cuestionar otras cosas. Si Anna llegara a decirle a Elsa la verdad, esta cómo lo tomaría. ¿Se enfadaría con Anna por haberle mentido y hacerle creer de que ya no existía esperanza alguna para que ellas volvieran a su época? ¿La juzgaría como egoísta? ¿Sería capaz de dejar a Jack?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores! Uuuff tengo que desempolvar esta historia xD Hacía ya tiempo que no actualizaba. Bueno se que este fic no es muy seguido que digamos jeje pero aún así no pienso abandonarlo y para los pocos usuarios que lo siguen :D Les mando un abrazooooo enorme!**

Capitulo 4: Confusiones

Arendelle 1841

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y con esto, las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer sobre el cielo de Arendelle. Los habitantes de la ciudad empezaban a cerrar sus comercios y prepararse para la noche. Muy lejos del pueblo, las figuras de dos hombres se internaba más y más en oscuro bosque. Kristoff había aceptado la propuesta de Hans de intentar, una vez más, traer a Elsa y a Anna de regreso a Arendelle.

El trayecto había transcurrido sin ningún contratiempo, solo con algunos comentarios espontáneos y nada más. Entre ellos había un silencio bastante incomodo. El maestro repartidor conocía esos bosques mejor que nadie en Arendelle, por lo que no tardarían mucho en llegar al valle de los trolls. Kristoff no estaba muy contento con toda esta situación, es decir, él era el primero que quería que Anna y Elsa regresaran y así todo volvería a ser normal. Pero después de lo que había sucedido, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, ¿existían una posibilidad real de volver a ver a Anna?

—Es increíble— Por fin Hans se atrevía a romper con aquel silencio.

—¿Qué es increíble?

—Bueno, se supone que tú eres el novio de Anna, se podría decir que ya formas parte de la realeza de Arendelle y yo solo soy un simple "cuidador" del trono.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Quiero decir… "Tiraste la toalla muy rápido".

Kristoff frenó en seco su andar al escuchar las ultimas palabras del príncipe. Eso le había pegado en su orgullo y más por tratarse de Hans quien era el que se lo había echado en cara.

—Quiero que quede una cosa en claro— Kristoff estaba furioso—. Nunca me he rendido y tampoco he perdido las esperanzas. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi disposición, pero no puedo obligar a Anna a hacer algo que no quiera.

Hans solo asintió, no había necesidad de decir nada más, ya había dicho suficiente. Y una vez más, aquel silencio incomodo volvía a hacerse presente. Aunque para la buena suerte de los dos, habían llegado por fin al valle de los trolls.

Esta vez no había tiempo para recibir una afectuosa bienvenida por parte de la familia adoptiva de Kristoff. Había que ir directamente al grano.

—Abuelo Pabbie, lamento molestarte pero necesitamos tu ayuda una vez más.

—Jamás es una molestia el ayudarte, muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Necesitamos contactar a Elsa y Anna— interrumpió Hans—. Estamos a la víspera de una guerra y solo la reina puede detenerla.

El viejo y sabio troll se mostró sorprendido, vaya que si esta era una gran sorpresa. Esté asintió, dándoles a entender que los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

—El hechizo estará listo en tres días.

—¿¡Tres días!?— exclamó Hans con bastante sorpresa—. No tenemos tres días, tiene que ser ahora.

—No recuerdo que tardaras tanto, abuelo Pabbie.

—En esa ocasión tenía los materiales a la mano. Me temo que no puedo hacer nada más.

Hans estaba apunto de patear al viejo troll, aunque eso significara quebrarse el pie. Arendelle no podía esperar tanto tiempo, había que pensar en algo y rápido.

—Abuelo Pabbie, ¿estás seguro de que no existe otra manera?

El rey de los trolls se detuvo por un momento a pensar en alguna otra solución. Las opciones eran pocas, no existían muchos hechizos que permitieran mandar mensajes hacía el futuro. Parecía como si el propio destino quisiera que ni Elsa ni Anna volvieran a Arendelle.

—Existe una posibilidad, no es un mensaje como tal pero…

—¿De qué se trata?— apresuro el pelirrojo.

A continuación, Gran Pabbie les explicó que aunque no podía mandar una proyección de ellos dos para que Elsa y Anna pudieran verlos y escucharlos, si podía hacer que alguna de las dos tuviera una especie de sueño en donde se viera el mensaje que quisieran mandar. Sin embargo, había un gran problema, todo eso sería visto como un mal sueño o una terrible pesadilla y podría no ser tomado en cuenta.

—Quiere decir que Elsa o Anna pueden ignorarlo y no ser tomado en cuenta. Depende mucho de que tanta importancia le den— terminó por explicar el sabio troll.

Kristoff y Hans se miraron, este no era precisamente lo que tenían planeado. Pero era eso o sufrir las peores consecuencias de no hacer nada.

 **XXXXXXX**

Londres 2015

Palomitas, chocolates, un sillón cómodo y una buena película, la combinación perfecta para pasar la noche. Elsa y Jack habían decidió no hacer nada esa noche de sábado y optaron por ver la primer trilogía de Star Wars, esto claro a petición de la rubia platino. Por otro lado, Anna y los demás habían asistido a una fiesta que había organizado la universidad en donde estudiaba April, así que la joven pareja tenía el departamento solo para ellos, aunque fuera solo por algunas horas.

El tiempo se fue como agua entre los dedos y Anna y los demás aún no daban señales de vida. Elsa empezó a preocuparse un poco, sabía que Anna no era de esas personas que les gustara seguir la fiesta hasta el amanecer, pero el no recibir ni siquiera un mensaje era para ponerse a pensar un poco sobre que había pasado.

—¿Quieres seguir con la nueva trilogía o vamos a buscar a tu hermana?— preguntó Jack al notar a Elsa nerviosa.

—Se que están bien, es solo que no me gusta que Anna me deje en "visto"

Jack soltó una risa al escuchar a Elsa hablar de esa manera. Durante todo este tiempo, había estado notando esos cambios peculiares en ella; su actitud, su manera de hablar, gustos musicales. Esta Elsa ya no se parecía tanto a la que él había conocido hace ya casi un año.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Acaso dije algún chiste?

—No, no es eso. Es solo que el escucharte decir, "me dejo en visto", es como si siempre hubieras vivido en este tiempo.

—Supongo que si es gracioso. Jamás pensé que mi vida fuera a terminar así, aunque todavía no termino de acostumbrarme.

—Creo que yo tampoco podría acostumbrarme a tu "tiempo"— Elsa rió bajo sus dedos ante el comentario de su novio.

—Yo creo que eso no es verdad, no es tan difícil.

Jack siguió bromeando con la idea de que el no podría vivir dentro de un castillo o siendo un príncipe, a pesar de Elsa pensaba lo contrario. Era primera vez en mucho que hablaban sobre su "pasado", pero en esta ocasión Elsa se lo tomaba de una manera más tranquila e incluso de broma, como si su vida de reina hubiera sido pasajero.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Anna por fin logró comunicarse con su hermana. La excusa era que no había buena señal como para hacer una llamada y que le fue muy difícil encontrar alguno que la tuviera. Debido a que April y Tobías se habían pasado un poco de copas, Anna y Sara tomaron la decisión de que todos se quedarían en casa de April, ya que esta estaba más cerca que el departamento, todo esto para ahorrarle un castigo a su amiga. Elsa comprendió la situación, no era precisamente que estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero ya que no podía hacer nada, no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Elsa sintió un extraño escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. Ya era algo normal para ella quedarse a solas con Jack, pero esta sería la primera vez en la que en verdad estaban solos, sin que nadie pudiera llegar por sorpresa o algo parecido.

—Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de que me vaya— dijo Jack levantándose del sillón.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Elsa no quería que se fuera, no aún.

—Ya es muy noche, además, la nueva trilogía de Star Wars no es muy buena.

—No es mala, solo es incomprendida— dijo Elsa riendo bajo sus dedos.

Cualquiera diría que Jack solo estaba comportándose de una manera respetuosa, toda esta situación de estar a solas con Elsa toda la noche se podría malinterpretar. Ellos ya habían pasado una noche juntos con anterioridad, pero en esa ocasión Anna se encontraba en el departamento y eso en cierta forma ayudo para que ambos pudieran mantener la cordura esa noche.

Elsa se levantó del sofá de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar la siguiente trilogía de películas. Tenía que calmar sus hormonas o al menos pensar en otra cosa y la mejor manera era seguir con la noche de películas.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?— preguntó Jack justo antes de que Elsa entrara a la habitación.

—Te agradezco tu ayuda, pero creo puedo sola— dijo Elsa con una sonrisa—. Aunque puedes hacerlo, si quieres.

Jack soltó un risa al ver como su novia intentaba "coquetear" con el; definitivamente no era su fuerte.

Elsa sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de pies a cabeza cuando sintió que Jack la abrazaba por la espalda, esta reacción la había tomado por sorpresa. Por un instante se estaba arrepintiendo de haber iniciado este "juego" de coqueteos infantiles y algo tontos. Dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, Elsa continuo con ese "juego" aunque ahora ella era la que tenía iniciativa.

Los besos empezaron a subir de intensidad, una lucha de caricias que ninguno quería perder. Elsa sentía que su corazón pronto se le saldría del pecho al sentir los labios de Jack sobre su cuello, trazando lentamente un camino que parecía no tener fin. Ambos no podían contener sus ganas, querían llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Con un rápido movimiento, Jack cargó a la reina para tenerla por completo a su merced. Elsa estaba por perder el control, aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de su novio…

—Estoy a punto de congelar la habitación— dijo Elsa con la voz entrecortada.

—Lo dudo mucho…

Las respiración de ambos estaba en sincronía y tal como lo dijo Elsa, la habitación poco a poco empezaba a bajar de temperatura, pero eso ya no les importaba.

—Jack… Será mejor que nos detengamos…— Elsa apenas si podía ligar oraciones.

—¿Por qué?...

—No quiero que mueras de una hipotermia— dijo Elsa con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Aún seguía aferrada a los brazos de su novio

Ambos se miraron por un instante, cada uno con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos empezaran a reír por toda la situación, en efecto, la temperatura estaba bajando mucho al punto de que ya se podía ver el vapor saliendo de sus bocas. La situación había pasado de un momento apasionado y sin control, a uno gracioso e incomodo.

—Creo que no me apetece mucho la idea de ser una paleta de hielo humana— dijo Jack entre risas.

—Sí ya lo creo— dijo Elsa riendo bajo sus dedos.

—Porqué no vas recostarte al sillón, mientras yo busco la película y preparo unas palomitas— sugirió Jack al notar que Elsa se encontraba un poco agitada.

La reina acepto la propuesta de su novio, agradecida de que todo esto terminara entre risas y una que otra mirada coqueta. Elsa le indicó donde debía de buscar la película, mientras ella empezaba a preparar lo demás. Jack empezó a buscar entre los cajones de un estante cerca de la litera de las hermanas, aunque sin mucho éxito, la película no se encontraba ahí. Pasaron algunos minutos y la buscada del joven irlandés era oficialmente un fracaso.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó Elsa desde la puerta.

—¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí?

—Desde que revisaste el segundo cajón por tercera vez. Por qué no vas a preparar tú las palomitas y yo busco la película.

Jack soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota, le dio un tierno beso a Elsa en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar la botana. Elsa no podía evitar sonreír ante toda esta situación. Hace un momento estaba teniendo una de las experiencias más excitantes en su vida y al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraba haciendo algo completamente diferente.

A pesar de todos sus intentos por encontrar la tan susodicha película, Elsa estaba fracasando de igual manera. Había incluso buscado por debajo de la litera pero nada. Su ultima opción, era revisar un pequeño buro que Anna había comprado desde hacía ya un tiempo y lo usaba para guardar algo de ropa, maquillaje y demás cosas. No le agradaba para nada el estar husmeando entre las cosas de su hermana, pero Anna no estaba en casa así que, podía hacer una excepción esta vez.

A pesar de que ya llevaban algo de tiempo "viviendo" esta nueva vida. Elsa se sorprendía de lo fácil que había sido para Anna el adaptarse casi al 100%. Por las cosas que podía ver en los primeros cajones, estaban algunas entradas de cine y de algunos eventos, auriculares, algunas monedas, etc. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, era una fotografía de ellas en compañía de sus amigos. Esa foto Elsa la recordaba bastante, fue la ultima que se habían tomado antes de regresar a Londres, en el hotel donde se habían hospedado en su viaje a Arendal. Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir nostalgia por su reino y por su antigua vida en Arendelle.

Ya solo faltaba por revisar un ultimo cajón. Elsa parecía estar ya más resignada, quizás la película se había perdido o tal vez se encontraba en otro lugar que no fuera su habitación. Revisando las cosas del ultimo cajón, la reina se encontró con algo que, por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba algo familiar. Se trataba de una extraña roca, similar a un rubi en bruto, claro que un poco más rojo de lo usual.

Elsa tomó esa extraña roca entre sus manos y trató de saber porque le era tan familiar. En su vida había visto un sin fin de piedras preciosas, pero esta tenía algo en particular. La curiosidad la invadía de pies a cabeza, por qué algo tan simple y banal le provocada tanta ansiedad.

La reina se olvido por un instante de la película y salió de la habitación en busca de su novio, tal vez él podría darle alguna respuesta sobre esa extraña piedra.

—Jack, ¿habías visto algo así antes?— dijo Elsa mostrándole la piedra al chico que se encontraba en cocina.

—Déjame ver...— dijo el irlandés sosteniendo la roca—. Parece un rubí, creo, pero no confíes mucho en mi. No soy precisamente un experto en reconocer esta clase de cosas.

—Entiendo…

—¿Dónde la encontraste?

—En uno de los cajones del buro de Anna. Estaba bastante escondida, parecía como si la estuviera tratando de ocultar.

—No quiero sonar grosero Elsa pero… No crees que esto sea algún regalo que le hayan dado a tu hermana y por eso lo guarda muy secretamente.

—Entiendo a que te refieres, pero hay algo más, siento que ya había visto esto en el pasado.

Un ruido ensordecedor tomó por sorpresa a la joven pareja. Anna y los demás habían regresado de la fiesta, al parecer hubo un cambio de planes ya que todos lucían algo pasados de copas.

—¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Los atrapamos con las manos en la masa!— gritó April mientras se abalanzaba hacía ellos—. Prepararon palomitas y no me guardaron, son unos desconsiderados.

Elsa estaba algo conmocionada, no esperaba que todos regresaran al departamento, no al menos a esa hora de la noche.

—Creí que se quedarían en casa de April— preguntó Elsa a su hermana.

—Si bueno, creo que en las condiciones en las que esta mujer esta, no era la mejor de las ideas.

Anna menciono que cuando salieron de la fiesta, tanto April como Tobías habían bebido de más y para evitar problemas con los padres de April, decidieron mejor regresar al departamento. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, ya que esta no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía. Pero eso cambiaria de un momento a otro, Anna se había dado cuenta de algo que le helo la sangre.

—¿De donde sacaste esa piedra, Elsa?

—Oh esto, es una larga historia Anna pero básicamente la saqué de uno de los cajones de tu buro. Me dio un poco de curiosidad al verla y…

—Devuélvemela ahora, Elsa— dijo con voz de mando.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Anna le hablaba de esa manera a su hermana. Elsa por un momento se sorprendió bastante e incluso pensó que el alcohol era el causante de tal reacción, ya que Anna no solía hablarle de esa manera.

—Losiento, Anna. Prometo no volver a tomar tus cosas, es solo que se me hizo algo extraño que tuvieras algo así.

—Bueno eso no es de tu incumbencia, hermana— Anna estaba nerviosa—. Tú sabes que yo te cuento todo, pero eso no implica que las dos tengamos nuestros secretos.

Elsa no entendía muy bien a que se refería Anna con eso de secreto. Qué tenia esa piedra que la hacía tan especial, al punto de podía hacer que su hermana cambiara su actitud casi por completo.

La reina no quiso empezar una pelea innecesaria con su hermana y le entrego la piedra. Una vez que Anna la volvía a tener en sus manos, se dirigió a su cuarto lo más rápido posible, poniendo de excusa que ya era tarde y que el sueño la estaba matando. Todos, con excepción de Sara, estaban igual de desconcertados que Elsa, el ver a Anna actuar de esa manera era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Sara había permanecido callada desde que ingreso al departamento y era la que más puso atención a todo esa escena que habían montado las hermanas. Ella era la única que sabía exactamente la razón por la que Anna se había comportado de esa, la única que conocía bien ese secreto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: No me dejen ser mal interpretada.

A Elsa no le agradaba para nada el tener que desconfiar de su propia hermana. Jack le aseguraba que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, después de todo, las personas tienen secretos. La reina entendía muy bien a lo que se refería y hasta podría justificar la actitud de Anna, pero ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

Anna por su parte, trataba de evitar a Elsa lo más que podía. Esto para nada le agradaba, siempre había confiado en su hermana para cualquier cosa pero en esta ocasión era diferente, si Elsa llegara a enterarse de lo que verdaderamente paso esa noche en Arendal, quizás su relación cambiaria para siempre. No podía arriesgarse, para la pelirroja, el fin justificaba los medios. Por otro lado, Sara, la otra persona que sabía sobre el secreto se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Ella había prometido que no le diría nada a Elsa, ni siquiera insinuárselo, todo esto bajo la creencia de que en algún momento Anna sería la que le contara la verdad.

Y eso era precisamente lo que Anna y Sara se encontraban discutiendo esa mañana mientras esperaban a que sus capuchinos estuvieran listos.

—Anna tenemos que terminar con esto de una buena vez. La conciencia me esta matando, no puedo dejar de pensar de que Elsa esta viviendo una mentira.

—No tienes porque repetirlo, ya lose— dijo Anna algo malhumorada —. Si vamos a decirle la verdad, hay que pensar en la forma correcta.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no vaya a ser que Elsa nos congele a las dos.

—Elsa no haría semejante cosa, ¿o si? Ya ni se ni en que pensar.

Anna sacudió su cabeza para tratar de borrar esos malos pensamientos. Elsa sería incapaz de hacerle daño, pero si podía dejarle de hablar e incluso mudarse del departamento e irse a otro lado para ya no tener que verla.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Anna?— dijo Sara mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. Esta asintió—. ¿De verdad tú no quieres volver a Arendelle?

—Sara… Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, porque será la ultima vez que lo repita— Anna hizo una pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire—. Arendelle también es mi reino y me preocupa todo lo que le pueda llegar a pasar. Esa noche, cuando vi a Kristoff en Arendal, me entró una felicidad como nunca antes había sentido, quizás solo se comparaba a cuando volví a ver a Elsa después de tantos años. Eso me dio esperanza, de que quizás todo esto por fin se iba a terminar…

—¿Y por qué no lo tomaste? Entiendo que quieras ver a Elsa feliz pero…

—Tú no conoces a Elsa tan bien como yo la conozco. Tú conoces a la chica simpática que tiene poderes de hielo, un novio y que parece ser alguien normal del siglo XXI. Pero la realidad es…. Es que Elsa no es así, nunca lo a sido. Sara prefiero ver a esta Elsa todo los días, que aunque viva una mentira como tu dices, esa mentira la hace feliz y a mi también, no quiero que por mi culpa esa felicidad se evapore.

Sara volvía admirar el gran amor de Anna por su hermana. Las razones que tenía la pelirroja para no decirle la verdad a Elsa eran comprensibles, egoístas sí, pero comprensibles. ¿El fin justificaba los medios? ¿Dejar de lado toda una vida pasada solo para ver feliz a tu ser más querido? Lo único que Sara más quería en ese momento, era que pensar que Elsa se habría olvidado de todo este asunto, que no le hubiera dado importancia alguna.

 **XXXXXXX**

Elsa y Jack se encontraban disfrutando de una rica comida cerca del trabajo de la reina. Habían acordado comer a la hora del descanso de Elsa para platicar sobre algunas cosas que tenían pensado para cuando cumplieran un año de ser novios, aún faltaba para eso, pero Elsa quería distraerse con lo que fuera, lo que había pasado con su hermana aún seguía rodando su cabeza.

—Ya te dije que tienes que olvidarte de eso. Seguramente Anna tiene sus razones para ocultarte algunas cosas.

—Ya se que todo el mundo tiene secretos, pero eso no justifica su actitud tan… Misteriosa. Como si no quisiera que yo me enterara de eso.

Jack intentaba comprender el por qué Elsa se preocupaba tanto por eso. Recordando que en algún momento, Elsa ya le había contado la razón de porque esta confiaba tanto en su hermana. Habían sido tantos años en los que estuvieron separadas que era natural que ahora se contaran todo, quizás para evitar que algo así se fuera a repetir. Pero ahora tenían una nueva vida en Londres y cada una de ellas parecía ser un poco más independiente de la otra, ¿no era ese motivo suficiente como para guardar secretos y no decirlos? Después de todo, cada una podía hacer su vida por separada, eso no quería decir que no se perdiera la confianza.

—Solo quiero saber por qué actuó de esa manera, es todo.

—Dale tiempo, Elsa. Seguramente cuando este lista, te contara la razón.

—¿Estás seguro?

Jack asintió con mucha seguridad. Esla le alegraba tener el apoyo de su novio, si Anna quería contarle sobre su "secreto" tendría que ser paciente.

—Hablemos de otra cosa. No quiero seguir pensando que mi hermana me oculta algo— dijo Elsa mientras le daba un trago a su soda.

—Esta bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—No importa, de lo que sea.

—Bien… ¿Sigues soñando esas extrañas pesadillas de las que me contaste?

De todos los temas que a Jack se le hubieran ocurrido, este tampoco era del agrado de la reina. Desde ya hacía ya dos noches, Elsa había tenido una pesadilla recurrente. En el sueño, se podía ver a Arendelle envuelto en una guerra; Kai, Gerda, Krsitoff, Sven, Olaf e incluso Hans estaban ahí, tratando de salvar personas. Lo curioso es que siempre había sido el mismo, nada cambiaba, era como si viera la escena de una película una y otra vez.

—¿Amor? ¿Estás ahí?

—¡¿Qué?!... Sí es solo que… No importa, ya es tarde, tengo que regresar a trabajar.

—Pero si aún falta tiempo.

—Lo se pero no quiero arriesgarme— Elsa no era muy buena para dar excusas—. Aquí esta mi parte para pagar el desayuno… Te veo en la noche, Jack.

Elsa se levanto de su asiento, camino hasta su novio y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla. Jack le respondió el gesto con una simple sonrisa, este sin duda no era el día de Elsa. Jack era quizás la ultima persona con la que ella quisiera molestarse, así que por el momento, era mejor alejarse y tratar de despejar su mente.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su trabajo, Elsa pensaba que todo este asunto de comprender a los demás o el ponerse en los zapatos de otros, era un asco. Ya que por muchos años nadie intento ponerse en los suyos cuando tenía problemas con sus poderes, Anna no lo hizo, y tampoco recientemente cuando tenía que atender sus deberes como reina. Tal vez ya era el momento para dejar de preocuparse un poco de su hermana y dejarla hacer su vida, después de todo, eso jamás quitaría el hecho de que seguirían siendo hermanas.

 **XXXXXXX**

La jornada laboral de este día había sido pesada para Anna y no solo porque hubo descuento en la cerveza en el bar, si no también por toda esta especie de discusión con Elsa. En más de una ocasión, Anna se planteaba la idea de decirle la verdad, de contarle que era lo que realmente había pasado en Arendal y librarse de esta culpa de una vez por todas. Por otro lado, estaba la causa original por la que había hecho todo esto; la felicidad de Elsa. Sumando al hecho de que quizás, si Elsa se enterara de todo, lo más probable era que le dejará de hablar y eso era algo que no podía permitir que pasara.

" _Por fin en casa"_ , pensó Anna cuando al fin había llegado al departamento. Justo al entrar, la pelirroja agradeció a todos los dioses que no había nadie en casa, aparentemente.

Este extraño deseo de no encontrarse con Elsa era simplemente ridículo. Por trece años ella rogaba y deseaba encontrarse a su hermana, aunque fuera solo una vez, por los pasillos del castillo. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, al menos por ahora.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde— una voz conocida sorprendió a Anna.

—¡Elsa!— Anna soltó un grito ahogado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que ya estabas dormida?

—No era mi intención asustarte. Lo que pasa es que hay un maratón del "Señor de los anillos"

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de Elsa. Vaya que si su hermana se había convertido en toda una amante de las películas de ciencia ficción.

—Bueno, supongo que te dejaré disfrutar tu maratón. Me haré algo de cenar y después me iré a dormir.

—Antes de eso, Anna. ¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo?

La cara de Anna reflejaba su preocupación, todo lo que ella había estado evitando ahora se hacía realidad. Y no podía decirle que no, Elsa era su hermana, su única familia y no podía negarse a casi nada que ella le pidiera.

Las dos hermanas caminaron rumbo al pequeño balcón. Era una noche bastante fresca, con un cielo despejado, se podía escuchar los diferentes sonidos de la ciudad de Londres. Aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente y que ambas estaban felices con su nueva vida, muy en el fondo las dos hermanas extrañaban la tranquilidad de Arendelle y el sonido de las olas romper en la base del castillo. Eran de esos pensamientos que no había necesidad de decirlos.

—¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar?— preguntó Anna rompiendo el silencio.

—Primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi actitud.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos, no tenemos porque siempre contarnos todo. Todo este asunto de esa piedra y de la idea de que no me contaras algo sobre ti fue… Bueno no supe como reaccionar.

Elsa era demasiado noble, incluso hasta para ella misma. Anna solo miraba a atenta a su hermana, aunque por dentro la conciencia la estuviera matando.

—No quería hacerte sentir así, Elsa. Tú eres mi única familia y tenlo por seguro de que no habrá más secretos entre nosotras.

Las dos hermanas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, en señal de que ambas admitían sus errores y se perdonaban mutuamente. Elsa el haber desconfiado de Anna y de aceptar de que ambas tenían vidas separadas y que eso no quitaba el hecho de aún seguían siendo hermana. Y de Anna a no sobresaltarse y no malinterpretar las intenciones de Elsa.


End file.
